SCP-2845
Character Synopsis SCP-2845, also known as The Deer or Deer from Saturn, is a Keter-classed deer-like figured creature contained by the SCP Foundation. SCP-2845 is held back with a six-step ritual that includes some controversial steps. These rituals are based around the worship and myth of the Greek titan Kronos (also known as Saturn in Roman culture). The anomaly arrived to Earth on a comet and started to cause havoc. It took the SCP Foundation, the Global Occult Coalition and another occult organisation over three months to properly contain the being. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B ''' '''Verse: SCP Foundation Name: SCP-2845, The Deer, Deer from Saturn Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Entity, Deity of Saturn Special Abilities: Matter Manipulation (Those who enter SCP-2845's line of sight will be passively transmutated into various forms of hydrogen and helium. Conservation of mass is applied to transmuted material and any material affected will not disperse or intermix with non-transmuted material), Metal Manipulation (Capable of creating pillars comprised of metallic material), Telekinesis (Can move objects through Telekinetic means), Biological Manipulation (Potentially able to turn humans into pillars of flesh), Power Bestowal (Able to grant said pillars with telepathic powers or the ability to simply move), Physics Manipulation (His transmutations defy the laws of physics, such as transmutations remaining stable even when they normally wouldn't, such as liquid metallic hydrogen at room temperature), Ice Manipulation (Crafted a halo made of ice and other frozen material. Also can manipulate ice in offensive form) Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(It's theorized that should SCP-2845 become loose, it could cause a XK-Class End of the World scenario, of which involves the complete destruction of Earth. Also fought an alternate version of The Gate Guardian, who also had the potential to destroy the planet. Killed off the eldritch worm monster within the depths of the abandoned Site-13) 'Speed: Below Average Human '''while walking (Took 3 days to travel 124 kilometres, without the assumption it didn't take stops). '''Massively Hypersonic+ while moving fast or flying (Capable of moving at speeds of .0018c) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Planet Class '(Possess the power to wipe out the planet, and can harm others who also are capable of causing the XK-Class End of the World scenario, which destroys Earth completely) 'Durability: Planet Level '(Capable of surviving the end of Earth, of which it would cause if unleashed. Likely can tank attacks from the alternate version of The Gate Guardian, who at least can destroy the planet) 'Stamina: Unknown ' 'Range: Kilometres (Range has been observed to be up to 10 kilometres), Unknown with Matter Manipulation Intelligence: Presumably, SCP-2845 is intelligent, albeit with a very alien mindset. Foundation staff are able to deceive it into believing that it is contained through the use of a prolonged ritual, which must be regularly performed in order to maintain the facade of containment. So long as the ritual continues, SCP-2845 cannot comprehend the concept of escaping its containment. Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Transmutation: '''SCP-2845 is capable of instantaneous transmutation and reconstruction of matter. No matter is created or destroyed during this process. This property is manifested at will, with an observed range extending to targets within eyesight: maximum range of this ability is unknown. Transmuted matter will remain stable despite the lack of other factors: for example, metallic hydrogen and helium are common results, which will remain in either solid or liquid form despite the surrounding temperature. The most common forms of offensive transmutation used by SCP-2845 are a column measuring five to seven meters in diameter and sixty to eighty meters in height, or a horizontal cone measuring between one hundred and one hundred and fifty meters in length and ten to thirty meters in width at the furthest end. However, SCP-2845 has been observed to attack single targets at distances of up to 10 kilometers. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:SCP Foundation Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Gods Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Aliens Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Physics Benders Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Ice Users Category:Metal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 5